


You Look So Good In Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drowning, I know, M/M, Panic, Panic Attacks, more drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haru have a very dramatic and emotional date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look So Good In Blue

Haru was so busy with training, he hardly ever got to spend time with Makoto. They had pretty much accepted that that was how their lives were going to be, and they had decided that that was okay – so long as at least once a month they had a proper date together. And seeing as it was finally warm enough to swim in the ocean, they had planned a beach day together. Makoto took some ‘gentle’ coaxing to get out in the water, but once he was swimming he seemed pretty relaxed. They spent a while mucking about; racing each other, and seeing who could dive down the furthest.

They came back up for air and Makoto grabbed Haru and kissed him quickly, “I beat you again.” Haru pushed himself away, splashing water over the smug brunet, “whatever. Let’s swim.” Makoto smiled back at him, “where to?” He spun himself, looking over at the beach, and then the nearest island, “I think we should swim out there...”

He turned himself over again to look back at Makoto, only to find open ocean; “Makoto?”

The waves sloshing quietly around him a slight change in the direction of the wind were the only response he received, and he felt his heart skip a beat in his chest, “Makoto…”

Nothing. Just horrible, daunting silence.

He didn’t know when his breath became ragged and shallow, or his heart started beating so fast that it hurt; but he couldn’t see Makoto. He tried to desperately to take a deep breath and check under the water, but when he dived he couldn’t seem to control his body and salt water flooded his mouth. He kicked upwards and coughed it up, spluttering uncontrollably and fighting hard to stay above the surface.

“Makoto! Makoto!” The name was catching in his throat with the water, and he started choking on it, “M-Mako-” he slipped under the waves and swallowed more water before his reflexes kicked in and he pushed upwards again, gasping for air, “Makoto!”

“Haru!”

What little air was left in Haru’s lungs was knocked out of him on hearing Makoto’s voice, but that was enough to put him under again and he couldn’t find the energy struggle upwards. Makoto lunged forward, diving under and wrapping an arm around Haru’s waist. He swam upwards, fast, Haru’s back to his chest. They broke through waves, and Haru hacked up a tom of water, semi-conscious but breathing.

“Fuck, stay with me Haru,” Makoto pushed his pelvis up and kicked hard, holding Haru against him with one arm, and pulling them toward the island with the other. “Hang on Haru.”

Eventually his feet hit the sand and he dragged a disconcerted Haru onto the beach. He collapsed to the ground, pulling Haru into his chest and tracing soothing circles on his back with his fingertips. Haru tried to say something, but he started coughing again and couldn’t stop. The brunet sat there, helpless, watching his boyfriend rid his lungs of an incredible amount of water.

After a few minutes, he stopped coughing, and his breathing began to steady itself. Bracing his body on all fours, he let his head drop forwards from exhaustion, and luckily Makoto caught him before his shaking arms gave way too. He propped him up against his torso, and Haru said something in protest but his voice was too quiet and hoarse to understand.

A few silent minutes passed, Makoto just holding Haru, before Haru spoke again – his throat still sore, but his voice a little louder, “where’d you go?” He felt the brunet swallow out of guilt; “I, uh, dived underwater. I wanted to surprise you or something - I didn’t mean to scare you like that. I’m sorry Haru.”

“It’s okay.”

Makoto shook his head, pressing a kiss into Haru’s hair. His voice remained level and calm as he spoke, “it’s clearly not okay, baby. Why’d you get so wound up? You know I’m a strong swimmer.”

Haru didn’t respond for a long time, staring blankly at the waves lapping at the shoreline. He was so quiet, Makoto didn’t realise he was crying until Haru curled up against him and the hot tears ran down his chest. “Don’t… don’t ever fucking leave me.”

Makoto hugged him tighter, resting his chin on Haru’s head, “I’m not going anywhere, Haru. I’m not going to leave you. I promise.”


End file.
